


Be My Lullaby

by minniemoments



Series: Baekchen Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: Baekhyun just needs Jongdae to sleep, okay?





	Be My Lullaby

Something in his gut twists when Jongdae doesn’t grab his hand tonight. When Jongdae yawns out a friendly good night to the rest of them and Baekhyun is still on the couch. When a voice reminds him that they have separate rooms. And their own beds to occupy.

  
  


It’s not like he can’t sleep by himself. Like he forgot how to.

  
  


He didn’t, did he?

  
  


It’s silly and it’s not like there’s a reason that he needs to be with Jongdae tonight.

 

So he shrugs it off and tunes back into the story Sehun is telling them. There’s static though and he has to pick up on how to react based on Chanyeol’s expressions.

 

Laugh here.

 

Wince here.

  
  


But does he have to have a reason to sleep in Jongdae’s bed?

  
  


Friends do that, right? Can cuddle just for the sake of cuddling.

  
  


“... And that’s why I don’t drink coffee black anymore,” Sehun finishes. Or it sounds like the sort of dramatic and unrelated conclusion he would use.

“You’re full of it,” Jongin laughs.

“You still never explained the part with the parakeet,” Chanyeol sighs, looking disappointed.

“Well since you’re so interested…”

  
  


Would it be weird to ask to sleep in Jongdae’s room tonight? Would he have to try to explain that it’s because his room is drafty? Would he have to make a joke about it?

  
  


Is it weird to just want to cuddle?

  
  


With only Jongdae?

  
  


“There’s no way that happened!” Chanyeol exclaims, “I’m looking it up. See it says it right here! Parakeets are primarily indigenous to…”

  
  


But it hurts. The idea that cuddling is conditional for them.

  
  


…

  
  


Does that mean something?

  
  


He has no idea what the story was supposed to be about and he’s kind of upset that he didn’t hear it because the parts he did hear are too ridiculous to not constitute a great story. It also feels like two-thirds of it must have been a lie that Sehun couldn’t recall if his life depended on it.

 

His “Good night” is barely noticed, probably because the conversation has shifted to a heated discussion about whether or not a bear could take down a shark.

 

***

 

He manages to fall asleep after counting sheep for 29 minutes.

 

But he wakes up a couple of hours later and has to start over.

 

16 minutes of counting and he’s still wondering why he cares so much that he can’t always cuddle with Jongdae.

 

3 hours of sleep.

 

43 minutes of losing count and being too tired to start over and finding a rain track to play instead.

 

30 minutes of sleep.

 

52 minutes of staring at the wall and he decides it probably means something.

 

Exhaustion finally grips him firmly enough for him to stay asleep this time. A whopping 4 hours and he aches all over like he’s sick.

 

***

 

His day is hell - too drowsy, too exhausted, and nothing but concerned looks and well meant scoldings.

 

He  _ has _ to get a good night’s sleep tonight.

 

…

 

Except he doesn’t. Not tonight.

  
  
  


Or tomorrow night.

  
  
  


Or the night after that.

 

***

 

He’s not sure which number tonight is. It’s probably only the fourth night, but he’s  _ tired. _ Tired enough that he barely expects to sleep through the night. Tired enough that he doesn’t think to worry about  _ why  _ he’s not sleeping through the night.

 

His mind concocts half-baked excuses to sleep in Jongdae’s room tonight.

 

_ “My mattress must be old because I can’t get any sleep on it.” _

_ “Our mattresses were all bought the same year…” _

 

_ “My room is too drafty to sleep in.” _

_ “Oh, I have an extra blanket you can borrow!” _

 

_ “There’s a creepy tree outside my window and it’s keeping me up.” _

_ “There isn’t a window in your room…” _

 

He’s  _ bone-tired _ .

 

A yawn crawls out of his throat and he decides he doesn’t care how it sounds. He just needs to sleep.

 

He, finally, knocks on Jongdae’s door after standing there a decent five minutes.

 

There’s some shuffling and groaning on the other side of the door, but eventually the door opens.

 

“Dae, can I -”

“Yeah,” he says with a sleepy smile on his face, gesturing for him to come in.

  
  


_ How is it always so warm in Dae’s bed? _

 

***

 

It’s too early when Jongdae’s alarm goes off. His phone beeps angrily until Jongdae’s hand finds it to turn it off.

 

The sun isn’t even up yet.

 

“Why is your alarm going off?” Baekhyun grumbles, snuggling closer to Jongdae.

“Forgot it was on,” Jongdae murmurs sleepily, “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” he sighs, sleep pulling at him again, “I like waking up to you anyway.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's no plot to these drabbles really, y'all. I'm just soft af for Baekchen.


End file.
